Oxidative metabolism, as indicated by the fluorescence of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NADH) and oxygen consumption, was assessed to investigate potassium ion kinetics in the cat brain. Research was conducted to determine if the potassium clearance process is active or passive after activation of the cortex. Investigations were also conducted to determine the applicability of the NADH fluorescence technique to exposed myocardium. Active work on this project was contempleted before September 30, 1977; additional papers were published in 1979 and 1980. One paper was also published this year.